


Nothing Is Ever Truly Forgotten

by idrilsdarkwritings (idrilhadhafang)



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Angry Poe Dameron, Armitage Hux Rapes Poe Dameron, Blood, Brutality, Character Death, Dark, Evil Armitage Hux, Hurt Poe Dameron, Hurt/Comfort, Hux is Not Nice, I wrote this instead of therapy, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Killing, M/M, Movie: Star Wars: The Rise of Skywalker, Past Torture, Protective Kylo Ren, Rape, Rape Recovery, Victim Blaming On Hux’s Part, minor Poe Dameron/Kylo Ren
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-18
Updated: 2019-06-18
Packaged: 2020-05-14 07:04:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 880
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19268221
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/idrilhadhafang/pseuds/idrilsdarkwritings
Summary: Kylo finds Hux has done the unthinkable.





	Nothing Is Ever Truly Forgotten

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Wild Card — Rape/Non-Con
> 
> Disclaimer: I own nothing. 
> 
> Author’s Notes: Warning for exactly what the prompt suggests. Title inspired by the film called (I believe?) “My World Dies Screaming”.

It was once Kylo Ren actually came back to the interrogation room that he was greeted with a sight that he didn’t expect. Poe was naked on the rack, and bleeding...bleeding between the legs?   
  
He could practically feel Poe’s anger as he looked at him. _You let this happen,_ those eyes seemed to say. And considering how...disheveled Hux looked...  
  
The anger caused his hand to curl into a fist, even as Hux’s hands strayed towards his throat, clearly trying to wrench them away from it. He had hated Hux before. Kylo knew he had. Hated him in the sense that Hux really was just a sniveling, conniving annoyance. But this?   
  
“What have you done with Poe Dameron?” Kylo snapped.   
  
Hux was sputtering now, choking. “He deserved it,” he said. “He humiliated me...”  
  
The good thing about having lower ranking officers, Kylo thought, was that when he hurled Hux against the wall and heard something snap (he could feel Hux’s life evaporate so quickly in the Force too), they obeyed without question. He would have to promote someone worthier than Hux. Someone who wouldn’t do such things again...  
  
 _Is what you did to his mind any different?_ a part of him thought. A part that sounded, unsettlingly, like Ben Solo. He thought he had mostly quashed that part. Mostly.   
  
Even Kylo Ren had circumstances where Ben Solo could re-emerge.   
  
***  
  
Poe was already trying to catch his breath. He was vaguely aware that he was bleeding, blood trickling down his legs mixed with Hux’s semen. Ren — Ben — had killed him. Poe hadn’t expected that, and yet somehow he just knew he would.   
  
“What are you doing here?” Poe said. “Going to pick up where he left off?”  
  
A slight huff came from behind the mask. “Do you think so little of me, Poe Dameron?”  
  
“You let it happen! What, was invading my mind not enough for you?”  
  
He could have sworn Ren actually looked away for a moment. Poe could feel some satisfaction. At least he got one good dig in at the people who had done this to him. Ren, at least, for letting it happen.   
  
“I didn’t know Hux would go that far,” Ren said, and he sounded softer now.   
  
“You weren’t aware?”  
  
“Hardly anyone expects that.”  
  
Ren waved his hand and the cuffs opened. Poe rubbed his wrists, gingerly. All of this somehow didn’t feel real. It was like he’d been punched in the chest, and that punch had knocked him out of his body.   
  
“Are you all right?” Ren said.   
  
“No.” Poe could only hope he would be.   
  
To Ren’s credit, he left Poe alone while he was healed, aside from telling him exactly what the medical droids were going to do. There was some tearing from Hux’s assault that needed to be treated. Poe supposed he owed Ren — owed Ben — his thanks for actually giving a damn.   
  
Why would Ren care, though?   
  
Maybe it was just Ren being fickle as ever. Even as he showered, Poe couldn’t help but remember something Finn had said, about Ren basically sparing him on Tuanul. Maybe a bit of Ben Solo had come out in that moment. Did anyone ever understand Ren?   
  
It didn’t matter. Poe couldn’t help but feel sick just remembering what happened. Hux sneering at him. _“Not so cocky now, are you?”_  
  
He dressed in new clothes when he got out of the shower, shaking. It was a relief; he couldn’t stand to actually look at his body in that moment. His traitorous body, that had actually orgasmed when Hux had raped him...  
  
Ren was there to greet him. “Are you...”  
  
“I’m...clean, at least,” Poe said. And yet there was nothing that could get him clean.   
  
“The only one who was at fault was Hux.”  
  
“Why do you care?” Poe said. “I mean...you tortured me and this is where you draw the line?”  
  
Ren sighed. “I never wanted to interrogate you. The interrogations never gave me any pleasure; they were simply jobs.”  
  
“It wasn’t a job to me. And once I figured out who you really were...”  
  
Silence.   
  
“I can’t say it out loud,” Ren said. “You might as well say it.”  
  
“I never stopped loving you, Ben.”  
  
Ren’s breathing actually hitched. He clearly hadn’t expected that. He seemed...scared too, almost trapped; who had made him scared of being loved?   
  
“You need to rest,” he said, deflecting the statement all too quickly.   
  
“I know.” Poe couldn’t help but feel a twinge of pain that Ren had just brushed it off. If only he’d take off the mask too.   
  
***  
  
Poe fell asleep, and Ren stayed by him. It was the best thing that he could do to make sure Poe didn’t have nightmares. He didn’t know what he’d do tomorrow; let Poe Dameron go or keep him, really.   
  
Then again, even though Hux was dead, it was likely that someone else could take Hux’s place and hurt Poe. Looking over Poe, Kylo realized that he loved him so much that he would kill the galaxy to preserve him. He thought that those feelings had evaporated over time, but some imprints were always there. Nothing was ever truly forgotten.   
  
“I love you, Poe,” he murmured.   
  
_I love you more than I have ever loved myself._


End file.
